Question: How many significant figures does $00.01$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.0{1}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.0}{1}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 1.